


we've been apart, we shouldn't be (there's nothing wrong with you and me) call to me my love, I'm here (i'll always be, just you and me)

by namedawesome (davethetennant)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, I mean, and uuhhhhh, its fluffy, my hopes for season four, speculation fic, this would be nice right?, yeah its fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 14:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18625018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davethetennant/pseuds/namedawesome
Summary: She wanted nothing more than for her friend Lucifer to be okay, but it just seemed he was getting worse. He would barely talk to her, not about anything important, so she had no idea how to help him. He had gotten into the shower about thirty minutes ago and she had learned that he liked long ones. Today had been a particularly bad day for him, so he’d been in there for a while. She had managed to get him to agree to watching a few episodes of a television show he’d come to like with her, so at least he wasn’t going to bed so early in the night.The elevator made a bright ‘ding’ from behind her  just as the shower cut off and she turned to it with an unimpressed look. It was the blonde woman and she had her arms crossed. “Let me guess,” she sighed, “he’s not here?”Eve gave her a raised brow and shrugged, “No, he really isn’t.”





	we've been apart, we shouldn't be (there's nothing wrong with you and me) call to me my love, I'm here (i'll always be, just you and me)

**Author's Note:**

> so uuhhhh, this is my hopes!! I started it before the trailer dropped so uh yeah.... that's why its not like the trailer??

Eve was worried about Lucifer. He was sad and every single time she came out of the elevator he went from hopeful to dejected and she couldn’t figure out why. She remembered that he would always want to be alone when he was upset, so any time anyone came to visit him she sent them away. There was a blonde woman that was particularly insistent, and Eve had been forced on more than one occasion to tell her that Lucifer wasn’t home. 

She wanted nothing more than for her friend Lucifer to be okay, but it just seemed he was getting worse. He would barely talk to her, not about anything important, so she had no idea how to help him. He had gotten into the shower about thirty minutes ago and she had learned that he liked long ones. Today had been a particularly bad day for him, so he’d been in there for a while. She had managed to get him to agree to watching a few episodes of a television show he’d come to like with her, so at least he wasn’t going to bed so early in the night.

The elevator made a bright ‘ding’ from behind her just as the shower cut off and she turned to it with an unimpressed look. It was the blonde woman and she had her arms crossed. “Let me guess,” she sighed, “he’s not here?”

Eve gave her a raised brow and shrugged, “No, he really isn’t.”

The blonde sighed and looked down. Then she steeled herself and said, with all the authority of someone who was as stubborn as her husband, Adam had been, “I can wait.”

Eve was taken aback. The humans usually never… She frowned. “You’ll be waiting a while,” she said, subtly trying to sway her unexpected guest. 

“Then I guess I better get comfortable,” was the reply she got. 

Eve was a little bit impressed, but she knew now that there was no getting rid of this woman, so she decided to introduce herself. “I’m Eve,” she said, a tentative smile in place.

“Chloe,” the blonde replied. Short and sharp. 

Chloe was glaring at her, but Eve didn’t take in personally. She was trying to protect her friend and she knew she would get caught in a lie, but she couldn’t bring herself to regret trying to protect him. She opened her mouth to speak, but then Lucifer exited his bedroom wearing a dark red shirt, a pair of slacks, and a waistcoat. He hadn’t put on shoes, but he did have socks on. Eve rolled her eyes and instead of speaking to Chloe she spoke to him, “Do you even own anything like sweats?”

He froze when he laid eyes on Chloe and Eve had never seen him look so gob smacked. “Detective!” he said, looking happier than Eve had seen him lately, perhaps since she’d known him. “What are you…” and when he trailed off, she watched him deflate. He looked away from Chloe, but only for a moment like he couldn’t help but look at her. “How… how are you, Detective?” he asked tentatively, and Eve had never known Lucifer to be cautious around people.

Chloe was smiling fondly at him and huffed out a laugh. “Hey, Lucifer,” she said, her voice had lost it’s hard edge. “I’m okay, I missed you, though…”

Lucifer gaped at her like he wasn’t expecting anything like what she was giving him and when she asked to talk he immediately agreed. Eve’s protectiveness popped up and she tried to follow them, but Lucifer asked her very nicely if he could please have a moment with the Detective, and she was had to make herself stay seated as he led Chloe out to the balcony (and the possessive look Chloe had shot at her was a little scary, so she wasn’t about to take her chances). 

×××

Chloe led Lucifer to the balcony, and she sat them where they were the last time they’d been on the balcony (her eating a burger and fries that he’d made and tasted like absolute heaven, and that was a little bit funny in retrospect). “She’s not holding you hostage up here is she?” Chloe asked. She hadn’t meat to, but it just flew through her lips.

“No, I don’t think so?” he replied with a bemused expression. “She’s been making sure I don’t get visitors each night, but-”

“So, she wasn’t keeping you from us on purpose?” Chloe asked. Lucifer shook his head, confused. “Okay, that’s good…” She sighed. She looked at her hands and then back up at him. “I’ve really missed you…”

“I’ve missed you, too, darling,” he said. His eyes were darting all over her face, like he was trying to drink her in. 

“Ella, Dan, Trixie and I have been really worried about you… You kind of disappeared on us,” she told him, tentatively slipping her hand into his. He seemed particularly bemused by this, but he brought her hand up to his lips and placed a kiss against her knuckles like he wasn’t aware he was doing it, and that made Chloe smile at him. “It’s true,” she told him.

“Are you sure, darling?” he asked. And Chloe would never forget the anxiety and shame she saw in his gaze. She opened her mouth to respond and he beat her to it by saying, “You know who I am now… I would’ve thought that… Well, you saw what I look like, darling…”

Chloe placed a hand on the side of his face and shook her head (and the way he leaned into the contact was… god she loved him so much and he was so precious sometimes she couldn’t handle it). “Does that make you someone else?” she asked. He shook his head minutely, like he couldn’t speak but he placed his hand over the one she had on his face like he was terrified she’d take it away from him. “Then of course its true,” she told him gently. She stroked the side of his face with her thumb. He looked a little like he didn’t believe her, and Chloe sighed. “Are you doing anything right now? Anything important?” she wanted to know. 

“I don’t believe so…” he said. “Nothing I can’t reschedule. Eve isn’t… She’s just a friend,” he told her like her thought it was important for her to know. 

Chloe smiled at him. “How about you come over to my place?” she asked. “I’ve got a ten-year-old that misses you and has been begging to see you every day for the past week.” He goggled at her and she smiled at him, trying not to laugh. “Ella made me promise to make you call her too; she said she couldn’t get ahold of you, so I told her I’d try. And Linda keeps texting me, asking if I heard from you.” She watched his mouth gape a little more with each person she couldn’t help but laugh a little. “They really miss you. You’re their friend,” she told him this softly, like she knew he probably needed to be treated.

“Yes,” he said suddenly, and when she raised a brow at him he realized she needed clarification. “Yes, I’d like to go with you to see the spawn…”

Chloe grinned at him, still glad that he called her daughter that, that he felt like he still could. “Come on,” Chloe said pulling him up (and how he followed her, like he couldn’t stand for her to be very far from him, almost broke her heart), “Eve can come too.”

Lucifer chuckled (and, boy, she had missed that sound, had missed him so very much) and replied, “She does like to know where I am…”

(and if that made Chloe a little jealous, well that was her business, so if she refused to let go of his hand as she asked the other woman to join them that was her business too…)

×××

Lucifer followed the Detective as she led him back into his living room (sending him off to put his shoes on, and he rushed through putting them on just so that he wouldn’t be kept from her for long, slipping his hand back into hers). He watched in awe as she invited Eve with them to see her daughter, and he wanted to bury his face into her hair and never surface ever again. He knew that she might not let him, that she might not want him to, but he wanted it so desperately that he knew he would never get it. He never got the things he wanted but he supposed he had to try anyway. She didn’t let go of his hand until they got to her car, and he almost whined in protest, but he thought that perhaps that made him seem too desperate (and he was desperate, but he didn’t want her to know that, didn’t think she’d give him what he so desperately wanted… no one ever had before…). 

He had offered the front seat to Eve, but she refused telling him that he should sit next to ‘his detective’ and he stopped himself from preening at the description. He settled in his seat and almost jumped violently as Chloe started the car. Chloe shot him a weird look and he smiled at her. “How’s Linda?” he asked, a little anxiously.

“Good,” Chloe replied. “She said she’d been texting you.”

Lucifer pursed his lips and looked down at his lap. “Threw my phone off the balcony…” he told her shyly. 

Chloe just shook her head as he stared at her fondly. “She’s been worried about you. Said you never showed up to the last appointment you had scheduled,” she said. 

“And Daniel?” he asked. “How is he?” 

“He’s… he’s okay,” Chloe tilted her head to the side. “He’s still… he’s still upset, but he’s glad that Pierce is dead.”

“Yes,” Lucifer sighed. “Yes, I expect so…” There was a moment of silence between them and then he asked, “And what of Miss-”

“Lucifer,” Chloe sighed like she was annoyed, and Lucifer snapped him mouth shut so quickly his teeth clacked together. He met her eyes sheepishly and she shook her head at him, but she had a smile on her face. “Here,” she said, and she handed him her phone. “Call Ella.”

He scrolled through her contacts and landed on Ella. He took a deep breath before he made himself click in her name. It only rang twice. “Chloe! Did you see him? Is he okay? Why can’t I get a signal whenever I try to track his phone?” she asked in a rush and he pulled the phone away from his ear for a second to look at it like he sometimes did when Ella got a bit too handsy. 

“Hello, Miss Lopez,” he greeted her with a fond note to his voice when she’d stopped her rant. 

He had to pull the phone from his ear as she screamed with joy into the phone. “Lucifer! I missed you so much buddy!” she exclaimed.

Lucifer chuckled. “I missed you, too, my dear,” he told her softly. He asked her how she was and listened to her response. She asked when he would be at the precinct next, and he told her that he would be there the next day, which caused another mini freak out. 

“Can I get a hug when you get there?” She asked, overexcited in a way that only she could be. “I’ve missed you so, so much and I need my Lucifer hugs, you know?”

“Just this once. Miss Lopez,” he was smiling into the phone. He told her that he had to go, that he was with the Detective and he could hear her excited flailing as she told him to ‘go be with your ‘detective’ then’ and that she would ‘definitely be seeing him tomorrow, buster!’. He handed Chloe her phone just as they showed up at her apartment complex. As they all got out of the car, he hesitated at the door. “Are you sure that… are you alright with having the Devil near your spawn, darling?” he asked. “Humans usually don’t like that…”

“I’m sure, Lucifer,” is all Chloe said. So, he followed her through the door before he lost his nerve. He saw Eve staring between them with a furrowed brow, and he was about to ask her if she was alright but then the Detective called out to the spawn. They all moved aside so the babysitter could make it through the door and somehow Lucifer ended up at the head of the pack, and he was positive that that was the Detective’s doing. 

As soon as Beatrice Decker saw him her face lit up like he imagined Miss Lopez’s would when she saw him tomorrow. “Lucifer, Lucifer, Lucifer!” she screeched his name repetitively, and Lucifer almost backed into the wall until he remembered that she was just a small human and she could only hug him for so long. She ran at him the same moment that she’d called his name, and her arms locked around his waist like a tiny vice. He lifted his arms up, not sure if Chloe would want him touching her daughter, but she was smiling at them fondly, so he made himself relax. He ran a hand over the little girl’s hair, which usually made her release him, and he sent a panicked look at the Detective when it didn’t work.

“Monkey, give Lucifer some space,” she said, but the little girl just tightened her grip and shook her head where it was buried against him and Lucifer gaped at her. He sent another distressed look at Chloe and she tried to pull the child away from him but her soft “No!” pulled at Chloe’s heartstrings (his as well, but he didn’t want either of them to know that). 

He looked at the little girl clinging to him and then her mother. His eyes slid over to Eve as she’s staring at the three of them like she was starting to understand something. He looked down at the little girl again and this time she was looking at him, her eyes watery. She let go of his waist and stretched her arms up towards his neck, opening and closing her hands like she was trying to grab something. Slowly, like he didn’t know what he was doing, he lifted her into his arms and his brow furrowed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and chanted his name softly at him a few more times. “I really missed you,” she said into his neck. 

“I… I missed you too, you urchin,” he sighed. And he couldn’t help tightening his arms around the little girl in his arms. He tried to put her down and huffed when she clung to him tighter. She wasn’t letting him go any time soon, it seemed. 

×××

Eve tried to hide her bemused laughter as Lucifer was forced to deal with this child. He never had been very good with them, or very natural with any human interaction at all. She felt Chloe’s eyes on her and offered a tentative smile to her. 

“Hey,” Chloe said. 

“Hello,” Eve said. There was an awkward moment until Eve sighed, and said, “Lucifer has always been uncomfortable around children, you know? He just doesn’t know how to treat them.”

Chloe laughed, “Yeah, he tried to make Trixie fetch once.” 

Eve laughed too, and as they watched Lucifer talk to the little girl about her day Eve began to see Lucifer and what he needed in a new light. “I’m sorry,” she said suddenly, “for trying to keep you from him… I thought I was helping him. I hadn’t realized… He used to… he wanted to be alone when he was upset… I was worried about him.”

Chloe told her it was fine, and then she told Eve something that surprised her. “This is the Lucifer I’ve come to know,” she said motioning to Lucifer and Trixie (the little girl was still in his arms, but they were talking about the proper maintenance of knives and how many one could hide on their person, which was useful, but… well he was talking to a child). “He’s awkward and soft and gentle, and, yeah, he’s weird sometimes, but he loves us and all of his friends… We love him too… I thought he was lonely and maybe a little scared of what I would think of him now that I’ve seen…” Chloe was watching the two of them with a smile, Eve finally felt that she found someone that cared about Lucifer like she did, more in fact. 

“This is the first time I’ve seen him meet someone’s eyes since I’ve come back,” Eve said. 

Chloe nodded with a heavy sigh. “Yeah, I thought something like that would happen…” And at that moment, Lucifer looked over at Chloe and met her eyes for a short moment. His stance and shoulders softened, matching the way his eyes did the same. She watched as Chloe’s eyes and stance matched him with a smirk. 

Chloe motioned for Eve to take a seat on the couch and followed after a detour for two glasses of wine. And they sat talking about various things for a moment until their attention was diverted by Trixie as she directed Lucifer to sit on the floor in front of her mother. 

“You do know that this suit is a Burberry, don’t you?” was his reply. 

“So?” the little girl asked. “You don’t care about your Armani ones being on the floor.” 

Eve and Chloe laughed into their glasses as Lucifer sighed and grumbled but sat directly in front of Chloe. He also grumbled when she sat in his lap and started to draw, but he seemed alright with it when it forced him to lean back against Chloe’s legs. Eve watched as Chloe almost absently reached out a hand and touched Lucifer’s shoulder. She watched at Lucifer tensed for a moment, but Chloe never moved her hand away. Lucifer relaxed completely into the contact and leaned his head back into her lap, and Eve’s eyebrows shot to her hair line as he let Chloe slide her hand into his hair. Chloe was barely paying attention to what she’s doing, but Eve couldn’t help but smirk as she watched Lucifer went boneless against the blonde woman. She’d never seen him like this before and she had her theories as to why. 

×××

Lucifer sighed at Chloe’s nails scraped lightly at his scalp. He’d missed spending time with the Detective, and he definitely missed how tactile she was. He was exhausted. He hadn’t been sleeping well, what with the dreams about losing Chloe and her calling him a monster, so he dozed off and on. There was one moment where he tried to wake fully and talk to the both of them, a little worried about how Eve and Chloe were getting on. Chloe just hushed him tugging lightly at his hair to get him to lay his head back onto her lap. He fell back into a light doze, listening to Eve and Chloe talk (something about how Adam only ever cared about himself and Chloe talking about how Daniel used to behave sometimes). 

After what felt like moments later, the spawn announced to the room that she was hungry. “I could-” he started, but Chloe didn’t let him finish. 

“Thanks, babe,” she said, “but I was thinking about ordering Chinese, is that okay?”

He gave her a slow pleased smile and she pulled out her phone asking what everyone wanted. He let Eve and the urchin order first and when she turned to him, he sighed, “You know what I like, darling…” And the smile Chloe gave him in return made him want to keep her with him wherever he went forever. He hadn’t ordered Chinese in such a long time because he refused to do so without Chloe (they never got his order right, but they always would whenever she called). He listened to her order three orders of shrimp eggrolls (she would always try to steal some of his, and he would always let her, but he demanded a bite of the ones she stole as payment). 

Trixie was happily chanting “chicken fried rice” over and over again as Lucifer stared at Chloe as she hung up the phone. He knew he looked absolutely starstruck, but he couldn’t help it. Trixie finally let him up off the floor and he slid himself onto the couch, pressed into the Detective’s side. The only downside was that her hand wasn’t in his hair any longer, and he only sort of didn’t mind because it was Chloe and he was sitting next to her. He insisted paying for the Chinese and gave the delivery boy a handsome tip. There were only three chairs at the table (one had mysteriously disappeared after Chloe had bought the table set and she’d been a little afraid to ask Maze what she’d done with it, or who she’d done something with on it, so now they had three chairs) and Chloe kept insisting that he take it, but he pulled her close and told her, “You’ve been working all day, darling… Relax… for me? Please?” So, Chloe had taken the remaining chair and would only sit in it if he was standing next to her, his hand on her shoulder. 

He could tell Eve was watching the two of them closely, but the smirks on her face told him that she was more amused than anything else. Dinner was done and Lucifer insisted on cleaning up as Chloe got Beatrice ready for bed. Eve was leaning against the counter, smirking at him and he was feeling a little self-conscious, but he absolutely had to ask, “What do you think of them?”

Eve grinned, “They’re absolutely lovely.” 

Lucifer ducked his head. “And… And Chloe?” 

“I like her a lot, Lucifer. She fits well with you,” she told him. 

He cleared his throat and managed to meet her eye for a second. “Would you… would you mind if I stayed the night here?” he asked tentatively. In a rush, he continued, “I would call a car back to Lux for you, of course! Wouldn’t want you stranded here…”

“Of course, you can stay,” she told him (and she was so glad that he was happy now, she would’ve told him yes to almost anything).

“Chloe, love, do you mind if I use your phone for a moment?” he called out even as he picked it up and started messing with it. He got an answer in the affirmative and called Eve a car (one if the many people he employed would be by to pick her up shortly, and he told her so). 

After a long moment of Lucifer humming to himself as he wiped off the table, Chloe called to him from Beatrice’s bed room. “Can you come say goodnight?” she asked, and who was he to refuse either of them? 

He knew that Eve followed him to the doorway and was watching as he sat on the part of the bed that Chloe had just vacated. “Goodnight, you hellion,” he told her softly as he tucked the blanket a little tighter around her. 

“I really, really missed you, Lucifer,” the little girl tells him through a yawn.

Lucifer sighed (and she was almost… no, she was, she was as precious as her mother was to him, and he had no idea when that had happened) and he told her, stroking a piece of her hair out of her face, “I missed you too, little darling…” 

The little girl settled into sleep with a sigh and Chloe pulled at him until he went with her (and he didn’t know why it was so difficult to leave the room, he just… she was precious to him…). They bid Eve goodbye as she told them her car had arrived, and she thanked Chloe for her hospitality. When she was gone, Chloe pulled him down onto the couch with her and sat so that she was pressed against him. He wanted to hold her like this, her tucked under her arm and snuggled as close as she could get, for the rest of time, but he wasn’t sure if he was allowed. He couldn’t let himself relax, because he knew, _he knew_ that he wasn’t allowed to hold her like this.

Chloe’s hand came up after a tense moment and wound its way into his hair. He would be embarrassed about how quickly he became boneless against her, but it felt so good, that he didn’t care. He was so tired, and she was so soft with him, and she smelled so very good and all he wanted was to be with her for as long as she would allow him to. He knew that she asked him if he was okay, if he was awake, but he could only hum contentedly at her whenever she spoke (and maybe he was the tiniest bit overwhelmed, but it was Chloe and what else could he do?). He felt Chloe leave him and ease him down onto the couch. She covered him with a blanket that smelled like her and Beatrice and as she snuggled deeper into it he felt her place a kiss to his forehead. 

When he woke, he flailed around. He felt his hand catch something and knock it over making a sound. He wasn’t in his penthouse, and he ran a hand through his hair as he recognized his surroundings. He stood and startled as a light came on behind him. He turned and caught sight of Trixie and Chloe, and he froze. He was still dreaming, he thought, he was still dreaming, and Chloe was going to tell him that he was a monster and so was Beatrice Decker… Of course, the universe would never be kind to him… 

“Lucifer, babe,” Chloe’s voice rasped sleepily, but he didn’t move, he couldn’t. “You okay?”

“Did he have a bad dream, Mommy?” Trixie asked, rubbing her eyes.

Chloe placed a hand on his chest and he finally took a breath. _Oh_ she was real, and he had just woken from a dream and she was touching him and looking at him like she _cared_ and he couldn’t help resting his forehead against hers as he breathed her in for a moment. “I think so, Monkey,” she said softly.

“You’re real,” he managed in a whisper clutching at her wrist, gentle but desperate.

“Yeah, I am,” she told him a little bemused.

He swallowed against the lump in his throat. “You haven’t been, recently,” and her gasp told him that she’d picked up his meaning. He was about to say something else, to tell her he would be fine, that she could go back to bed, but he felt something fuzzy brush against his hand and looked down.

Trixie was trying to hand him something, so he grasped it. “You can have Miss Alien,” the little girl told him. “She helps with nightmares and you’re here, so I don’t need her tonight…” 

“Thank you,” he told her, thrown a little. This child… this child thought of him as something… someone that could protect her (he could, he had, he would continue to do so, but… she thought this all on her own and she… the trust she handed him was…). He paid little attention to Chloe putting her spawn back to bed, was stuck on the fact that he was actually in the Detective’s living room, that she cared enough to check on him after he’d… after he’d had a nightmare…

He felt Chloe pull at him and make him lay down. She covered him with a blanket and tucked it in around him like he’d seen her do with her daughter. “Are you gonna be okay?” she asked him soft and gentle. Clutching the blob that Trixie handed him, he nodded and stared at her knee waiting for her to leave him alone to suffer through his nightmares. “Lucifer,” she said, and she ran a hand through his hair, tugging on it lightly so he’ll look at her. He did. “Tell me the truth, babe… Are you gonna be okay? Do you need anything?”

He tried to tell her that he would be fine, that he didn’t need anything, but what came out of his mouth instead was, “What if it’s not real?” At her confused look, he sighed and tried to explain. “Me being here, you… what if it’s not…” And he couldn’t make himself ask her if she had really come to see him. 

“It is real,” she told him. She stroked her hand through his hair once more and he whined involuntarily as she pulled away. She looked distressed, and Lucifer was going to tell her he’d be alright, that she could go back to bed, but she spoke before he could. “Do you want me to stay?” she asked.

He looked away from her, but he couldn’t help but look back. “If that’s alright, darling…” he said, small and tentative, very unlike himself, but he… he wanted her close.

Her eyes teared up and she nodded at him. “Yeah, of course I will…” She let him pull her down onto the couch and cuddled closer, as he spooned her from behind. 

He knew his sleep was fitful, that neither of them got enough of it, but in the morning, he woke to her hand in his hair. His head was pillowed on her shoulder and her other hand was resting on his bicep, stroking the fabric there with her thumb. He knew she was awake, knew that he had probably kept her up most of the night, but she was trying to soothe him even now… “Morning, darling,” he whispered.

“Hey,” she replied, and she placed a gentle kiss to his forehead. He shivered and they stayed like that for a little longer, just luxuriating in each other’s presence. “I have to get Trix ready for school… and work…” she told him. He nodded against her (and he wanted to ask her if he was allowed to come to work, too, if she still wanted the Devil on her team, but the thought that she might not had him holding his tongue). “Are you…” she started, “are you coming to the precinct today?”

He pulled away from her, so he could see her face. “I… I didn’t know if you’d want me to…” he said. “If you want the Devil working with you…” 

“Of course, I still want to work with you,” she told him. She placed a hand on the side of his face, and he couldn’t help but lean into it. “I told you that I missed you, Lucifer…” her eyes darted between his and held a sadness he wanted to rid from her forever. “That means that I missed working with you and spending time with you and I… You told Ella you’d be there today…”

“Yes,” he replied, and he sat up bringing her with him and cradling her in his lap, and if he took hold of one of her hands, it was only because he couldn’t help himself (her hands were so much more delicate than his own and he wondered if she would let him hold it forever…). “I wasn’t sure if you’d… if you’d still want me to…”

He braced himself as she slipped her hand out of his. He only relaxed when she placed it gently on his jaw and stroked his cheek. “I still want you,” she told him, and it sounded so soft and so true when she said it that he shuddered. 

“I… I’ll make the two of you breakfast,” he said after the longest moment of staring at her in awe. He couldn’t… he didn’t know how she could think that, but she did, and he… Well, he loved her for many things, but he added this to the ever-growing list. She told him he didn’t have to, but he stroked a stray strand of hair away from her face and said, “The urchin needs to be fed, darling, and who knows how many vending machine sandwiches you’ve eaten in my absence.”

Chloe shook her head at him but got out of his lap to wake her daughter and get ready for her day. He made them a simple breakfast of eggs and bacon, and he caught the Detective watching him as he sucked bacon grease off of his fingers. He’d tried not to smirk, but he must have anyway because her cheeks went pink and she looked away very quickly. He wondered what she could possibly be thinking about…

×××

Chloe had to drag her eyes away from Lucifer as he sucked on his fingers. It wasn’t even meant to be sexy, she could tell, but it made her breath catch all the same… And of course he’d had to catch her, had to see that she had been looking so she’d blushed and he’d smirked and now she’d never hear the end of it (her mind flashed through all of the things he could possibly say or do to tease her and she was… she got more than a little caught on what he might say about fingers and mouths are really, when dealing with Lucifer what else could she do?). 

Suffice to say, she rushed Lucifer and Trixie out the door, watching as the little girl got onto the bus and trying to ignore the Devil smirking at her over her shoulder (and why was he standing behind her again? And how close was he actually? If she leaned back would she be able to lean against him? Would he let her?). She ushered him into the car and told him that she had time to take him to his penthouse and wait for him to get ready.

They rode to Lux in comfortable silence, and when they got there she smiled at him as he hummed to himself as they rode up to the penthouse in the elevator. He called out for Eve as he went into his room and asked her if she’d like to come with them to the precinct “to meet their dear friend Miss Lopez?” 

Eve popped out of whatever room she’d been hiding in and greeted Chloe warmly. As Lucifer got dressed she asked Chloe how the rest of their night had been. “It was good,” Chloe smiled a small smile to herself, “he was exhausted though…”

Eve nodded. “He’s had trouble sleeping,” she sighed. 

“Nightmares?” Chloe asked, brow furrowed. 

“About you, I think,” Eve told her. 

Chloe nodded and sighed. Lucifer chose that moment to appear from his bedroom dressed in one of those colorful three-piece suits she liked to see him in. “Are we ready?” he asked, readjusting his cufflinks. 

Chloe led them back down to her car and Lucifer spent most of the ride fussing with his appearance. Chloe met eyes with Eve through the rear-view, and they both shared a fond look. At least he’d always been vain. When Chloe had enough of his nervous fidgeting, she placed a hand on his forearm and said, “Lucifer… you look good, babe… Stop.”

He relaxed in his seat and offered her a shy, gentle smile. “Thank you,” he whispered. 

They entered the precinct, and everyone greeted Lucifer warmly, and he seemed more than a little surprised that people were reacting well to his presence, like he had forgotten that he was extremely likeable without trying. They walked past the lab and immediately stopped as soon as the they heard a high-pitched scream. Lucifer looked taken aback for a moment and then panicked as Ella ran at him. He lifted his arms out of her way as she crashed into his chest, but slowly, his arms wrapped around her and she relaxed into his chest. Chloe noticed that Ella had tears in her eyes. 

“I missed you so much, Lucifer!” Ella told him, and she didn’t dare pull back from the hug she’d surprised out of him, but she looked up at him with tears flowing out of her eyes.

Lucifer smiled, “I missed you as well, Miss Lopez… Dry your eyes, my dear, I’m certainly not worth those tears of yours.” He wiped her tears away and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead which only served to make her tear up more. Lucifer patiently stood in her embrace, waiting for her tears to stop. Dan came up behind him and clapped him on the back, telling him that he was happy to see him. 

Ella refused to let go of him until Chloe asked her if she could ‘pretty please’ have her partner back, and Ella agreed saying, “Only because the two of you are so adorable when you’re all huddled at your desk!”

Chloe rolled her eyes and caught Lucifer’s elbow as she walked by and told them that she and Lucifer had work to do (but really she just wanted him at her desk with her, and she hoped that even though they didn’t have an actual case he wouldn’t wander off. 

×××

Eve made her way over to Ella and Dan as Chloe and Lucifer walked away from them. She recognized Ella from one of the people that had come by trying to visit Lucifer. “You’re Ella, right?” she asked. 

“Yeah, hey!” Ella greeted all bubbly. 

“I want to apologize for… for keeping him from you,” Eve said, looking down at her hands. “It’s just… he used to hate being around people when he was upset, and I thought that…”

“Aw! It’s totally cool!” Ella said shrugging away her apology. “People change, but sometimes those people are hard to talk to when they’re upset.”

“I just never expected him to change,” Eve sighed. “His siblings are all so stagnant.”

“You’ve known him for a while?” Ella lit up, like she had so many questions.

Eve smirked, “Just since the dawn of man…”

“So long time, then?” Ella grinned. “I bet he was a handful… I mean he still is, but mostly for Chloe. But I think she likes it, you know?”

Eve laughed. “He is so difficult sometimes, but you can’t help but love him.”

“Some more than others,” Dan said, finally introducing himself. When Eve raised her brows at him, he pointed at Chloe and Lucifer, their heads ducked close together, but Chloe was resting her hand on his arm and stroking it with her fingers.

“He’s in love with her, I think,” Eve sighed. 

“Yeah,” Dan barked a laugh. “You’d think she’d notice it, but she’s too worried that maybe he knows she’s in love with him too.” He sighed again. “They really need to kiss or something… They have this connection that I’ve never seen her have with anyone else…”

Eve watched the two of them for a second, and then pulled Dan away from Ella and off to the side. “Someone should… we should do something…”

“Like what?” he asked brow furrowed. 

“Like something to get them together!” she was almost bouncing with excitement. “Them dancing around each other is cute, but… I think they’d be better together.”

“This sounds like it’s more Ella’s speed than mine,” he said, looking nervous. 

“She’d blow it as soon as she heard me say something,” Eve sighed. “Besides, this needs some stealth, and you look like you can handle it.” Eve had to restrain herself from caressing his bicep like she’d seen Chloe do to Lucifer. Dan had nice arms, but that was besides the point. “Here’s what we need to do…”

×××

Lucifer wasn’t really paying attention to what Chloe was saying, but he knew it wasn’t very important because they didn’t have a case, and she had been all caught up on her paperwork for a while. She was holding a cold case file and he was looking at her (and it had been so long since he’d done just that, and he wanted to tell her she was the most beautiful person he’d ever had or will have the pleasure of meeting, but… what if she didn’t want him to say that?), and he just… he wanted to always be looking at her (to always have her looking at him like she had been today, fond and gentle and something he couldn’t quite decipher). 

Every single time he opened his mouth to ask her if she’d like to go to dinner, she’d look at him and look like she wanted to say something, so he’d ask her what she wanted, and then she’d shake her head at him and he’d have to build up his courage all over again (what he didn’t know, was that Chloe was trying her hardest to ask him out as well, or at least ask him if they could talk privately but she kept… every time she looked up, he would be about to speak, but he’d wave that away and ask her what she needed in that sweet, soft way he had with her sometimes, and she couldn’t bring herself to say what she needed to). 

He’d had to dodge Dan and Eve both bumping into him multiple times, and every time they tripped or stumbled or just walked too close to the Detective’s desk he’d look at them strangely and ask if they were alright. In fact, the only one acting like themselves was Ella and she just grinned at him and gave him thumbs up whenever he looked over at the lab. This had been happening for most of the day, and Dan had even thrown a ball of paper at the back of his head, and he’d been about to pick it up when Chloe had placed her hand on his arm for the seventh time that day (yes, he’d been counting) and all his attention was back on her, the paper ball practically forgotten.

He watched absently as Eve and Dan gathered Ella and started talking to her. He ignored them and finally steeled himself. He was going to ask her to have dinner with him.

×××

Chloe smiled at Lucifer as he reached for her hand and said her name gently. She had just stood up and he was perched against her desk, holding her hand and looking at it like he was nervous, and her heartbeat sped up because she realized that he was… he was going to… at least she hoped that he was… She couldn’t help the slow, teasing smirk that slid across her lips, but she bit her lip to try and hide it. He’s stuttering through something, she’s not quite sure what it is, but she’s more than sure she could guess, so she leaned in a little and fingered the lapel of his suit jacket. She brushed some imaginary lint off of his shoulder and looked up, meeting his eyes. 

She watched as all the muscles in his face went slack and he stopped speaking entirely, just staring at her. She decided that it was time to take matters into her own hands, and slid up onto her toes, invading his space, skimming her nose along the side of his as he leaned down somewhat unconsciously. “Lucifer,” she said in a whisper. 

“Yes, darling,” he gasped. 

“Would you like to take me to dinner?” she asked, licking her lips.

“I’d like that very much,” he was breathless, and his eyes were half lidded but he’d said he wanted to take her out and she was… she was so excited and nervous at the thought already. 

“Friday?” she asked, nudging her nose against his.

Lucifer licked his lips and shuddered out a breath. “That’s perfect…”

(And neither of them we’re paying attention to the way Ella was gripping both Eve and Dan as she shook them back and forth violently, her eyes on the moment before her, and not at all paying attention to the two people were trying to get her to help them make Lucifer and Chloe at the very least go on a date. The high-pitched screaming hadn’t even clued them in, and Ella was too busy shaking her friends in excitement to control her volume.)

And Chloe was about to pull away, glad she had accomplished her goal, but Lucifer wound an arm around her, and she heard him swallow nervously. She was still so very close to him and she want to look into his eyes, but what if… what if that broke the moment? He sighed, and finally, he asked, “Would you mind terribly… if I could kiss you now?”

Chloe bit her lower lip and had to stop herself from agreeing right away, and no matter how desperate he seemed for her, her mind wouldn’t let her be the same… not quite yet, so she hummed playfully, “I don’t know, Lucifer…”

She watched his brows furrow and heard a small desperate whine in the back of his throat. He swallowed loudly again, and he leaned in, his nose skimming against hers. He looked wrecked and infinitely desperate and she was about to tell him that yes, he could kiss her when he whispered, “Darling, please…”

What else could she do but ask him to kiss her, and when their lips met… Chloe had never had someone treat her so gently, so reverently. When he pulled away, it was like he couldn’t help kissing her again, and again and when he finally pulled away they were both breathless. She pulled away, or she tried to, but he followed and kissed her once more. And then again like he couldn’t help himself, couldn’t bring himself to pull away from her. She smiled against his mouth, she was so happy, she loved him so much… They had so much they needed to talk about, to work through… but Lucifer was taking her to dinner, and that was a start.

(And Ella was on her knees behind them, sobbing with joy, because finally, finally, they were together, and they’d done it all on their own. She was so proud of them, and she had no idea why Eve and Dan looking like they wanted to kick themselves, but this could very possibly be the best day of her life! Ella was so excited she couldn’t speak. Finally. Finally, she could stop telling them to bone.)

“Friday?” Lucifer asked Chloe, forehead resting against hers. 

She grinned and nodded. “Friday…”


End file.
